yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters - Episode 006
"Trial of Light and Shadow" is the sixth episode of the miniseries Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters. Summary After entering the portal from last episode, the group find themselves on a floating island above the clouds. After a little banter, Joey asks how they get off and Tea assumes that they just need to pass the test. Yugi collapses from the strain of using the armor in the previous trial. Tristan says that he needs a doctor, but Solomon reminds them that they have better than that and take Yugi to a cave to be healed by Happy Lover. Afterwards Yugi states that he feels like a new man, but Tea insists that he sit this trial out. Yugi protests and tries to get up, but he collapses, completely out of energy. Tristan says that poor Yugi is sleeping like a baby. They make Yugi a make-shift bed with a rolled up towel under his head Solomon's vest acting as a blanket. Solomon believes that the armor takes more of a toll on Yugi than they know of. Joey thinks it's time to pay Yugi back for saving them in the last trial by completing this one while Yugi rests. A bright light suddenly shines from the entrance, leaving behind another scroll. Joey gives it to Solomon to translate it. It says: "Once a day the unbreakable stone appears in the Valley of Light. To achieve the impossible, fight with a power that's greater than physical might." Solomon feels that it'll be quite a challenge, but Joey says that itlll be fine. Tea wishes to stay with Yugi, so the three guys walk off and Tea re-enters the cave and we see Yugi asleep. Joey thinks there's someone down in the giant crack, despite it only being the echo of his call. Tristan corrects him, but Joey is adamant. Solomon thinks they should find a way down. The three scale along the cliffedge, eventually making it to the bottom. Joey and Tristan think that maybe Solomon read the scroll wrong as it's very dark at the bottom. Solomon says that it's the only valley for miles. Just then, the sun rises over the valley, lighting it up. Solomon explains how it all makes sense. Tristan then asks where this unbreakable stone is, and Joey points to a large monolith. Joey asks what they're meant to do. Solomon states that the ancient text read that this was an unbreakable stone, so the trial is to break it. Tristan wants a hammer and chisel, but Joey suggests using their monsters instead. Tristan summons forth Thunder Kid and attacks the Monolith. Despite the strength of the bolt of lightning, there's not even a scratch on it. Joey hears a sound and feels there's more to the trial than just the monolith. The group turns and looks up to the cliffedge to see a strange ball of glowing light, from which appears a Prisman. They all think the monster is pretty small, so Joey summons forth Flame Swordsman. Both he and Thunder Kid attack, knocking Prisman far away, but yet undamaged... Joey orders Flame Swordsman to attack again, but ends up running out and standing between the two monsters. Prisman grabs Joey, but Joey knocks him back down with a punch to the face. Joey and Tristan start arguing over who gets to beat up the little guy. Solomon, angrily, tells them to stop fighting as they're on the same side. Both call for an attack, but as they do, the sun shines brightly overhead. Prisman raises its arms, glowing with a rainbow-colored aura before firing a massive beam of light at the gang's monsters. Solomon explains that, because of what Prisman is, he's able to focus the sun's light into a massive energy beam and because they're above the clouds, the sun is stronger than ever. As the gang hides and tries to think of a plan, Prisman's attacks destroy the rocks they're hiding behind. Solomon is hurt and as Prisman powers up an attack, Tristan sends in Thunder Kid to help, tackling Prisman and making him fire up at the cliff edge instead. Joey tells Tristan to work on breaking the rock while he deals with the glassy foe, narrowly avoding a beam to the face. Tristan doesn't like the plan, but avoids a blast directed at him, the beam hitting the monolith instead. Tristan feels he's lucky to be alive, but realizes that the beam made a hole in the stone. Acting on this, he tells Thunder Kid to follow his lead. Joey and Solomon are running for their lives as they're being constantly shot at. Tristan shouts an insult to Prisman, goading the crystal terror to attack him and Thunder Kid instead. Prisman takes a shot that Tristan and Thunder Kid sidestep away from. Both make a face at him, only to sidestep his shot again. Joey doesn't think much of what they're doing, but they continue to insult Prisman, who starts rapidly firing at them. Meanwhile, Yami is running from the mysterious shadowed being again. He meets up with Dark Magician, fusing with him, but as he turns to face the new foe, the armor cracks and disappears. Yugi awakes with a start, realizing it was only a dream. Tea is wetting a cloth when she notices the boys left the scroll behind. She starts as Yugi asks what it was they left behind. Yugi asks where everyone is and Tea explains to him how they went off and gives Yugi the scroll, hoping he can read it. He can't, but switches to Yami so he can read it. Yugi appears in spirit to Yami, asking what it means. Yami says that it's only half the riddle as the riddle should say something about shadow as well, but it only talks about light. Not knowing of where to find the rest of the riddle, Tea asks if they can look for it in the shade. Yami suddenly realises about the riddle, and they go inside as Tea asks how she solved it. Yami says it's because she suggested to read it in the shade, the act of which shows the second half of the riddle. Yami reads it to himself, saying how the others are in trouble... Prisman manages to hit Thunder Kid in the shoulder, so Tristan also feels the pain. Joey wants to come help, but Tristan tells him to trust what he's doing, although tells Joey to pull down on his right eye. Joey does so, only to have Tristan tell him that he's officially a distraction. Joey bounces around as he's shot at by an angry Prisman. Tristan tells Thunder Kid to attack the now greatly widened hole in the monolith, cracks shooting all over the monolith, shattering it to pieces, causing Prisman to stare in shock. Joey congratulates Tristan on breaking the rock, making Tristan start to gloat, but Joey shoots him down with a well-timed insult. In the background, Prisman is flailing about. Picking up a large piece of the monolith, Joey Tristan and Thunder Kid run at Prisman using a monolith piece as a shield to get close enough for Flame Swordsman to swoop in and destroy it. As they rejoice, the base of the monolith cracks and breaks apart, a shadow standing in the dust emerges from the rubble. Yami and Tea are scaling the cliffsidee as Yami explains how the second part of the riddle says that once the creature of light is destroyed, a new and more dangerous monster is born. They need to find the others first, but it's too late as they arrive just as the creature of shadows appears. It turns out the creature of shadows is a Skull Guardian, leaping toward the others and slashing at them, its sword-arms hitting the ground as they manage to avoid the attack. Flame Swordsman rushes in to attack, only to have it be parried. Thunder Kid fires a bolt of lightning but also gets blocked. Skull Guardian throws out waves of dark energy that knock the two monsters away, hurting Joey and Tristan. Solomon tells them to fall back as Skull Guardian slams its swords on the ground. A wave of energy is released that follows close behind the gang as they run away. Yami summons forth Dark Magician, fusing with him. Charging in for an attack, Yami blocks the counter strike with his capsule launcher and uses a dark magic attack to knock Skull Guardian away. As the being falls to the ground, a light glows where the monolith once stood. Joey calls for an attack with Flame Swordsman, but Yami blocks that too. Joey asks what he was doing as they have to defeat this creature to clear the level, however Yami disagrees. Tea notices a box in the light from the monolith as Yami leaves his fused form. Yami says that they already passed the trial and that the rest of the riddle explained it all. The others say that they read the whole thing, but Yami explains about reading the scroll in both light and the shade. The second part said: "When light is extinguished the true test begins for a creature of darkness it brings.But only the righteous and peaceful shall pass and receive the endowment of wings." Yami opens the chest to reveal many pairs of white-feathered wings. As Yami finishes explaining, the masked figure from Yami's vision from the last episode appears to them, explaining that this test was a test of their character. If they'd have continued their attack, they'd have failed. The masked man doesn't say his name, but assured them he's a friend. He states that he oversees the trials and congratulates them for completing the second one, but warns them that the next three are much harder. As the figure goes to leave, Yami asks what will happen if they fail or win over the trials. To fail means to be stuck in this world until the next warriors arrive. To win will prove Yami is a true king and the power they deserve will be theirs. Yami protests that he doesn't want any power, but the masked figure says there are those who do and Yami must claim it, lest those with evil intentions get to it first. The gang all has the Icarus-style wings on, and they decide to fly for the door that's floating in the sky. Tea is concerned for Yugi, but he reassures her that he's never felt better. Solomon wishes he had half the gusto Yugi has. Tristan apologises to Yugi for them having to rely on him again. Joey disagrees, saying that it was a group effort, reminding Tristan about all the ideas he came up with. The gang leaps off the edge of the island, flying towards the door. Alex, still waiting on the steps, smiles darkly, saying that it's only a matter of time before the greatest power in the world is his... Trivia * Some viewers were confused by Grandpa missing his vest during the trail, but if one looked closely, he lent it to Yugi as a pillow while he was resting. * Reappearance of the Masked Man